This disclosure relates generally to enterprise software systems, and more particularly to asynchronous debugging of enterprise software using a Web services interface.
For software developers and sellers, there is often a need to analyze problems in a customer's system. Problems can be analyzed by debugging an application on the customer's site without transferring or installing a program integrated development environment (IDE) and source code. However, a debugging agent that performs problem analysis includes source code, and is typically located on the same machine or in the same network area as the process being debugged.
Typically, customers only allow very restricted access to their systems, and often treat any access as a security issue. Any access to a customer's system needs to fulfill high cryptographic standards. Many conventional schemes for maintaining a customer's system remotely do not adequately support access via a wide area network (WAN), particularly for a maintenance operation involving only a single step.